When the Past Becomes the Future
by oth23lover
Summary: AU...Brooke has lived in California her entire life, but two years after her parents die, she moves to Tree Hill with her aunt, Karen, and has to confront people from her past. Will she let her past become a part of her future, or will she ignore it?
1. Brooke

**Hey Guys...This is Heather. I've always read the stories, but never posted. But here I go! This is my first fiction, and it is completely AU!**

**Rated PG-13...just in case**

**Unforunately, I do not own anything or any of the Characters, except the ones you do not recognize!**

**AN: Karen is not Lucas's mom, no kin actually! Nathan and Lucas are twins and Dan and Deb are their parents!**

**Brooke Davis was excited about moving in with her aunt, Karen Roe. Karen was practically raised Brooke since she was a child, but now at 17, Karen and Brooke were getting the chance to live together. Brooke and Karen were both excited about the move. Yeah, the move from Los Angeles, California, to Tree Hill, North Carolina was a big step, but it was one she was willing to make. Brooke's parents never wanted a child. Lisa and John's marriage was based on business, nothing more. It was almost as if the marriage had been arranged. They had never been in love. Their relationship was solely based on the money. Both came from equally wealthy families. The Roe family was the richest family in North Carolina. The Davis family was one of the richest families in California. So when Lisa Davis got pregnant, she became so depressed that she almost lost her baby. Not long after having her baby, she became pregnant a second time, this time falling into a deeper depression, almost losing her baby again. After she had her second child, Brooke, Lisa and her husband took off to some foreign country, leaving their two small children alone with a nanny. The only time their parents actually cared about their children, was when their oldest daughter became pregnant, and they disowned her. But really at that time, they didn't care about their children, but their reputation in society. After that weekend, Brooke never saw her sister again, so Brooke didn't know if her sister was alive, or if she had her child. Not long after they disinherited their oldest daughter, Lisa and her husband, John, died in a plane crash, leaving their youngest daughter, Brooke, everything they had, making her one of the richest women in the world. After their death, Brooke, much to the dislike of Karen, went to live with her grandparents, who had just recently moved to LA. After two years, her grandparents got tired of staying at home, keeping a watchful eye on their granddaughter, and they wanted to travel the world and see the places that they had seen before, but loved. So, they decided to send Brooke to live with her aunt.**

**Karen loved Brooke. From the day, Brooke was born, Karen knew Brooke needed her. Karen always tried to do whatever possible for Brooke and her sister to be happy, but when the older Davis child left, she felt she was all Brooke had left. Karen was a successful businesswoman. Not to mention the money she had inherited, Karen had become wealthy from her successful cafés. Karen's Café had become a popular teen hangout in Tree Hill. Karen decided to open her café across the state of North Carolina. Her café had also become Brooke's favorite place, so it wasn't hard to convince Karen to extend her chain of cafés to California, where it became a big hit, catering to anyone from teenagers to celebrities.**

**So now moving in with Karen wasn't a big deal, but what Brooke didn't know was that her past was about to be her future.**

**Please RR….Thanks, Heather**


	2. Cafe

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile!

"So, Brooke, what do you say about going to get something to eat before we get home?" Karen asked her niece. Brooke nodded. "Great, I know this great little café just up the street. I think you would love it. What do ya say?" Karen said. Brooke just laughed at her aunt, and nodded. "Can you drop me off here, while you park the car? I need to go do something real quick," Karen asked Brooke as they approached the café. "Yeah," Brooke said as she stopped so her aunt could get out. "KAREN," a girl yelled as Karen entered the café. "Hey Haley, Nathan, Lucas, Peyton, Jake, Tim, Felix, Anna" Karen said approaching the counter, "and hey baby girl," she said to Jenny. Jenny, who was Jake's three year old daughter, ran over to Karen and gave her a hug. "When did you get back," Lucas asked the woman, who had always been like a second mom to all the teenagers. She even supported Jake, after his ex-girlfriend abandoned him and their child, when his parents hadn't accepted the child at first. "Actually, I just got back, like 30 minutes ago," Karen answered, "well, excuse me; I'm going into the back for a minute. If ya'll need me, just yell." The teens nodded. As she walked to the kitchen, Brooke walked into the café. Not seeing her aunt, Brooke went and sat at the counter, next to a blonde guy. "Hey, welcome to Karen's, what can I get ya to drink," Haley asked Brooke. "Dr. Pepper, please," Brooke said, sweetly. "Coming right up," Haley said, going to fix Brooke's drink. After she gave Brooke her drink, she asked, "So, are you ready to order?" "Actually, I'm waiting on someone," Brooke told Haley. "Okay, no problem," Haley said, and then curiously asked, "So, how did you hear about Karen's?" "Oh, I used to go to one in LA," Brooke said, not lying, but not exactly telling the whole truth, of course. "Oh, cool," Haley said, and then excused herself to tend to a customer. Brooke saw the blonde kept looking over at her. A few times she would catch him, and then he would catch her looking at him back. Finally, Brooke spoke, "Hi!" "Hey, I'm Lucas," he said. "Brooke, nice to meet you Lucas," she said. For some reason, he looked kinda familiar to her and her to him. "So, what brings you to this part of Tree Hill," he asked, thinking she was a summer person. He knew summer people usually stayed in their part of Tree Hill, away from the locals. Tree Hill was a big summer place for the wealthy people, who owned beach property, but they still did not associate with the locals, and there was a Karen's over on their side. He really didn't blame the people either, for not coming to this part. Hell, he knew if he wasn't a local, but a summer person, he wouldn't come to this side. Ignoring his question, she asked, "Are you Lucas Scott?" He nodded, which shocked her. Before anyone could say anything else, Karen came out of the kitchen carrying two plates of food. "You hungry, Karen," Nathan joked. "HAHAHA, Nathan you're so funny," Karen said, and then turned to Brooke, "Let's go over here and sit." Karen pointed to a booth not far from the counter. As they ate, the teens at the counter couldn't believe how close Karen and the mystery girl was. Anyone who didn't know Karen would have thought they were mother/daughter. After they finished eating, Karen and Brooke got up, about to leave, and Karen went over to the teens sitting at the counter, to say goodbye. "So, do you guys want to make a little extra cash, today?" Karen asked Nathan, Lucas, and Jake, who nodded in response, "Good, be at my house in 15 minutes." Fifteen minutes later, Jake, Peyton, Jenny, Lucas, Nathan, and Haley arrived at Karen's house. They all started laughing when they saw Karen and Brooke both in the pool, fully clothed.

Please R&R! Thanks, Heather


	3. Pool

Hey Guys! I know it has been forever since I updated, so here is some updates!

Rated T, just in case!

Unforunately, I do not own anything or any of the Characters, except the ones you do not recognize!

AN: Karen is not Lucas's mom, no kin actually! Nathan and Lucas are twins and Dan and Deb are their parents!

* * *

"Oh shut up," Karen said, starting to laugh at the situation. 

"How…How did that happen," Haley asked, trying not to laugh.

"Well, when we got here, I thought it would be funny to push her in because she needed to lighten up since she has been really quiet since we left the café, and she pulled me in with her," Karen said, pointing at Brooke. Brooke just shrugged.

"How about you boys help us out of the pool," Karen asked.

"Yeah," Nathan said, as the guys walked over towards the pool. Lucas, Felix, and Tim went over and helped Karen out as Nathan and Jake went to help Brooke out, but she had already began to get out herself.

Karen almost fell back into pool when Lucas, Felix, and Tim saw Brooke get out of the pool. Lucas felt his breath catch in his throat. He, along with the other guys except Nathan and Jake, couldn't help but stare at the way her clothes hung tightly to her body, which curved in all the right places. Nathan and Jake weren't as stupid as Felix and Tim. They knew that if they were staring at this girl, their girlfriends would kill them. But they both were surprised to find the girls laughing. Peyton say them looking and she pointed towards Karen, who was standing in the pool with her hands on her hips sending all of them evil glares.

"Oh boys," she said trying to get their attention, "BOYS!" All the boys snapped their heads towards Karen.

"How about this time you try to pay attention and get me out of the damn pool," Karen snapped.

* * *

Please review! Love, Heather 


	4. Shocked

"So, does anyone know who that girl is?" Haley asked the rest of the teens, as Karen and Brooke were changing.

They all shrugged, all except Lucas, who wasn't paying attention.

"You okay, Luke," Haley asked, noticing he wasn't listening, "LUKE."

"Oh yeah, right," Lucas said.

"So, do you know who she is?" Haley asked.

"She's so familiar, and she knew my name," he said, looking at Nathan, who nodded.

"She does look familiar, now that you said something," Nathan said. Lucas was about to say something else, but stopped when he saw Karen and Brooke returned.

"So, what do you need us to do, Karen," Lucas asked, still trying to figure out why Brooke looked so familiar.

"Well, you see these boxes," Karen asked, and they nodded, "Well, they need to go upstairs. Oh and by the way this is Brooke Davis, my niece. Brooke this is Haley James, Nathan Scott, Felix Garcia, Anna Garcia, Tim Smith, Jake Jagelski, Peyton Sawyer, Jake's daughter, Jenny, and Lucas Scott."

"Hi, nice to meet you guys," Brooke said sweetly.

"It's great to meet you, Brooke," Haley said and the rest of the teens nodded, while Nathan and Lucas sat there shocked.


	5. Pooh, Roo & Tigger

Unforunately, I do not own anything or any of the Characters, except the ones you do not recognize!

Rated T

AN: Karen is not Lucas's mom, no kin actually! Nathan and Lucas are twins and Dan and Deb are their parents!

* * *

For a few minutes, Nathan and Lucas just stared at the girl in front of them, admiring the changes, while Brooke was doing the same thing. When the guys had last seen Brooke, she was a basketball playing, nine year old, tomboy, but now all they saw was a woman. She had definitely matured over the last eight years, physically and mentally.

Finally Nathan broke the silence, "Wow, I can't believe it's you Tigger!"

"Yeah, well, back at ya, Pooh and you to Roo," Brooke said, using the childhood nicknames they had given each other, which caused Nathan and Lucas smile, while Brooke ran and jumped into Nathan's arms, who caught her but lost his balance and fell flat on his back, causing both to start laughing. Lucas then reached out his hand to help up Brooke, who used all her strength and pulled Lucas down with her and Nathan. Peyton, Jake, Haley, Felix, Anna, Tim and Karen watched in amusement as Nathan and Lucas started tickling Brooke. Finally, Karen cleared her throat loudly to get their attention, causing them stop and look at everyone, and Lucas getting up, this time helping Brooke and Nathan up. Once they were standing, Brooke jumped into Lucas's arms, but luckily kept his balance and spun her around, holding onto her tightly. After a few minutes, they both let go of each other, and saw everyone staring at them strangely, well everyone, except Nathan.

"What," Lucas asked them.

"Nothing," Karen said shaking her head at the two teens. Haley just looked at Lucas and Nathan and started laughing.

"What," they both yelled.

"Pooh and Roo," Haley stated questioningly.

"And Tigger," Karen asked.

"Well, Tigger because she is always cheerful, and can't sit still if her life depended on it," Lucas said, then looked at Brooke and smiled.

"Okay that answers one question. Now Pooh and Roo," Peyton said, laughing.

"Long story," Nathan and Lucas said simultaneously, which caused everyone to laugh.

"So how about those boxes…they aren't going to move themselves," Lucas asked hoping to change the subject. Brooke knew what he was doing and laughed even harder.

"No I think we have time," Felix said, wanting to hear an embarrassing story about two of his best friends.

Finally Brooke calmed down, and said, "No I think Roo is right. Let's move these boxes."

Karen nodded, along with everyone else, as they got up.

"There will be plenty of time after to tell you guys," Brooke said, smiling as Lucas and Nathan groaned.

* * *

Please Review! Heather 


	6. Knowing Each Other

While the guys were moving the boxes, Brooke and the girls unpacked some of Brooke's things, and Karen fixed supper for all the teens. During supper, they made small talk, but nothing came up about the nicknames. After supper, everyone went and sat in the living room.

"So, now I really want to know about those nicknames," Haley said. Brooke started laughing as Lucas and Nathan groaned.

"Well, Nathan is Pooh because he had this red shirt that he always wore no matter what. He went a whole week without taking it off. Plus he was always hungry, and one day Luke and I came up with the name and it stuck," Brooke said, and Nathan was happy she hadn't mentioned anything else.

"But he did have another name, too," Lucas said, laughing at Nathan's face of horror.

"Oh yea, he was Christopher Robin, too," Brooke said.

"Why," Jake asked worried. Brooke smiled slightly,

"Because I always thought Nate was gay." Everyone started laughing. Before anything else was said, a pillow was thrown and hit Brooke in the head.

"Not funny," Nathan groaned, "What about Luke's nickname?"

"Oh well that's easy. You guys are twins and the names rhymed, so it was perfect," Brooke said.

"WHAT!" Nathan yelled, "That was the only reason?" Brooke and Lucas nodded.

"I can't believe ya'll, Brooke you always told me it was because he was such a mama's boy," Nathan said, causing everyone to laugh.

Nathan knew he was right when he looked over at Brooke and saw her face in her hands. Lucas just looked between the two, and laughed.

"Okay so maybe it was," Brooke finally said, and she and Lucas started laughing.

"Actually, Nate, I always knew that. I'm not that stupid. Brooke couldn't keep anything from me," Lucas said.

"Okay, so we know about the nicknames, but how do ya'll know each other," Felix asked.

"Well, before we moved, we lived next door to Brooke. We practically grew up together. Brooke was always over at our house. Most people thought she was our sister and well she practically was. We never corrected them and most of the time when we went somewhere we said she was our sister," Nathan answered. This shocked Karen. She never heard Brooke mention them.

"Yeah, sometimes I thought Dad loved her more then us," Lucas said jokingly, making Brooke and Nathan laugh. This made Karen smile, finally finding out that Brooke used to have someone to love her raising her.

"So, that's your daughter," Brooke asked Jake, referring to the sleeping baby on the floor. Jake nodded.

"You know your name sounds really familiar for some reason," Brooke informed him, then she realized why. Brooke felt as if someone was choking her, and she couldn't breathe. The room felt small and Brooke knew she had to get out of there. As she stood up, the door bell rang, and Brooke jumped the rest of the way up.

"I'll get it!" she exclaimed, thankful she now had an excuse to leave.

* * *

Thanks, please review Heather 


	7. Freaking Out

Unfortunately, I do not own anything, except for the characters you don't know!

* * *

"Okay, so why did she almost start freaking out," Felix asked, when Brooke got out of the room. Everyone shrugged. 

"I can't believe ya'll knew Brooke," Karen said.

"Yeah, believe me, if mom and dad had it their way Brooke would have moved here with us. They tried to get her parents to let her, but they won't budge. That day we left it wasn't only hard on us, but in a way I think it was harder on them. Brooke was like the daughter they never had," Nathan said.

"Listen when Brooke gets back in here tell her I had something to do," Karen said getting up.

"Where is Brooke anyways," Lucas asked, concerned.

* * *

Please Review, Thanks Heather 


	8. Surprise Guest

When Brooke got out of the living room, she felt tears coming down her face. In a way, she had always wished for this day, but she could feel that something wasn't right. She just hoped whatever she had felt was wrong, but when she answered the door, that hope flew out the window.

"Can I help you," she asked, hoping that the person with her back towards Brooke wasn't who she thought she was.

"Yeah, is Jake here," the person asked, finally turning around. The girl's eyes went wide when she saw Brooke.

"Brooke," she whispered, scared.

"Nicki," Brooke said bitterly, at the girl, she hadn't seen in three years, not that she really cared.

"What the hell are you doing here," Brooke asked stepping out on the front porch where Nicki was.

"Look, I came to get my daughter. Jake has had her long enough. She needs her mother, everyone needs a mother," Nicki told Brooke.

"Yeah, because if they don't have a mother, they end up fucked up like you….just, please…please, tell me you didn't abandon her," Brooke said. Nicki just looked down with shame.

"I left her with Jake at the hospital. Look, I didn't know what else to do. I was scared. Please Brookie, make him understand," Nicki pleaded.

"You know that's a bunch of bullshit. You need to get the fuck out of here. You left her with her father, so leave them the hell alone, now. She doesn't need you coming into her life and fucking it up like you are right now. Oh and you mess with them, I promise the court will find out all the shit you did after you left," Brooke said moving towards the door and walking in the house. Once she shut the door, she leaned up against in and slid down the door, sitting down, crying.

"Tigger, where are you," Lucas asked as he walked towards the front door. When he saw Brooke, he rushed to her side, and held her. Finally picked her up and took her into the living room, where everyone looked on concerned. Lucas just sat down with her in his lap, and held onto her. Finally she calmed down, looked at Lucas, who reached up and wiped her eyes, and snuggled into him, sobbing once again.

* * *

Thanks! please Review! Heather 


	9. No Matter What

Rated T...just in case

Unforunately, I do not own anything or any of the Characters, except the ones you do not recognize!

AN: Karen is not Lucas's mom, no kin actually! Nathan and Lucas are twins and Dan and Deb are their parents!

* * *

Lucas didn't know what to do. One thing he did know was that all he could do was hold her as she cried on his shoulder. When Nathan, Lucas and Brooke were little, they knew how to comfort each other. The boys always knew how to make Brooke smile or happy when Brooke was crying or sad, and Brooke knew what to do when the boys were down. In each others arms, they were safe. 

No matter what had happened whether it was with a bully at school or Brooke's parent, whenever Lucas or Nathan held her in their arms she felt safe, and they felt the same. Somehow being separated for so long hadn't changed that. When Brooke snuggled into Lucas, he knew that somehow she was going to be okay.

One thing they always knew was to never ask questions, if the other person wanted to talk about it, they would eventually come around. They always did, no matter what. At that moment, when he first held her, nothing else mattered. It never did.

All that mattered was the girl in his arms, the girl that was his everything, his best friend, but most of all, the girl that he fell in love with, when she kissed him at his house, at the tender age of 4. Yeah maybe it wasn't like a relationship kind of love, at that age, but there was definitely some kind of love there.

Lucas glanced at Nathan and he could tell Nathan felt the same way, but maybe not the kind of love Lucas felt for Brooke, but definitely a love for his best friend and sister. Lucas didn't know when everyone left, but he noticed everyone was gone, except for Nathan, when he saw that Brooke had fallen asleep.

* * *

Please Review! Thanks! Heather 


	10. Thank you

Rated T...just in case

Unforunately, I do not own anything or any of the Characters, except the ones you do not recognize!

AN: Karen is not Lucas's mom, no kin actually! Nathan and Lucas are twins and Dan and Deb are their parents!

* * *

"Karen, I didn't know who were back," Deb Scott said as she opened the door and giving her a hug. 

Karen nodded, "Um…Is Dan home?" Deb nodded.

"Could I talk with both of you," Karen asked.

"Yeah, just let me go get Dan," Deb said and disappeared into the hallway. Karen went into the living room and sat down, and a few minutes later, Deb and Dan appeared.

"Karen, I'm glad your back," Dan said giving Karen a hug, "What can I help ya with?"

"Well, um…I just wanted to thank you…I know it's a little late now to be doing this, and I really shouldn't be the one doing it, but thank you," Karen said. Dan and Deb both looked at her confused.

"Thank us for what," Deb asked.

"For taking care of Brooke all those years," Karen said.

"Brooke, Brooke Davis," Dan asked.

Karen nodded, "Brooke is my niece. Her mother was my sister."

"What do you mean was," Deb asked.

"Lisa and John died a little over two years ago. Brooke is moving in with me," Karen told them.

"You mean Brooke is here, in Tree Hill," Deb asked. Karen nodded. Before anyone could say anything else, Nathan came in the house.

"Nathan, where have you been? It's already 12:30, and where is Lucas," Deb asked sternly.

"I'm sorry Mom, but Luke and I were with Brooke. I dunno something happened when she answered the door, and she hasn't stopped crying. Luke stayed over there; he didn't want to leave her. I didn't either, but I lost, and had to come face the wrath," Nathan informed them, sadly.

"Lost what?" Deb asked.

"Paper-Rock-Scissor" Nathan said, sadly.

"Oh God, I better get home. I'll see ya later, and Nate, thanks, you're a good friend. I'll send Lucas home, when I get home," Karen said.

"If its okay with you, could he just stay over, I don't want him out this late," Deb asked her best friend, who nodded and left.

* * *

Please Review! Thanks! Heather 


	11. No Nightmare

Rated T...just in case

Unforunately, I do not own anything or any of the Characters, except the ones you do not recognize!

AN: Karen is not Lucas's mom, no kin actually! Nathan and Lucas are twins and Dan and Deb are their parents!

* * *

During the night, Brooke woke up, not remembering where she was. She bolted upright and took in her surrounding, when she felt someone move beside her. She was hoping it was a nightmare, that she didn't end up in someone's, she didn't know, bedroom. She had forgotten all about the move to Tree Hill and thought she was still in Los Angeles. She looked beside her and saw Lucas, and let out her breath that she didn't know she was holding. Suddenly all that had happened the night before came back, and she sighed. She knew she would have a lot of explaining to do. Brooke quietly laid back down and snuggled into Lucas, who tightened his arms around her, making her closer and closer to him. Both fell back asleep smiling contently.

* * *

Please Review! Thanks! Heather 


	12. Comparing His Girls

Rated T...just in case

Unforunately, I do not own anything or any of the Characters, except the ones you do not recognize!

AN: Karen is not Lucas's mom, no kin actually! Nathan and Lucas are twins and Dan and Deb are their parents!

* * *

Nathan woke that morning and decided to head to Karen and Brooke's, but remembered he was supposed to meet the gang at the café to eat breakfast. When he got there, he was disappointed that Lucas and Brooke wasn't there, but decided maybe it was better, that way, Brooke wouldn't be bombarded with questions about what had happened, knowing she would close up. He knew she would talk when she was ready, and he and Lucas would be there waiting when she was ready. He was upset that he had to leave, but he knew Lucas needed to be with her. He had always known that Lucas was in love with Brooke, even after they had left LA. Lucas had never had a long-term relationship, and if he did date, he was always comparing the girl to Brooke, even though when they left, they were only nine. Nathan just hoped that everything worked out.

"Hey babe," Nathan said, to his girlfriend, bending down and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey Nate," Haley said sweetly to her boyfriend.

"Yo, Nate, where's Luke," Felix asked noticing the other twin wasn't around.

"I guess, he's over at Karen's. He stayed over there last night," Nathan informed them.

"I bet he did," Felix muttered under his breath, but still loud enough for everyone to hear, so they all started laughing.

"So, she's the girl?" Anna asked.

"What," Nathan asked confused.

"Oh come on, Nathan, ya know the girl Luke compares all the girls he dates to," Peyton explained.

"How…I mean, how…," Nathan stuttered.

"Oh come on, Nate, it was so obvious, everyone knew Luke compared every girl to someone. That someone is Brooke isn't it," Haley asked. Nathan nodded. He knew Lucas compared all his girls to Brooke, but he didn't know it was that obvious, but apparently it was.

* * *

Please Review! Thanks! Heather 


	13. Warming Up

Hey y'all…long time no update. Sorry about that! Here is the next chapter.

Rated T...just in case

Unforunately, I do not own anything or any of the Characters, except the ones you do not recognize!

AN: Karen is not Lucas's mom, no kin actually! Nathan and Lucas are twins and Dan and Deb are their parents!

* * *

"Hey," Brooke said to Lucas, when she woke up the next morning, knowing he was awake. Even though she couldn't see his face, she could tell he was awake because he was playing with her hair. 

"Good morning," he said letting go of her hair and sliding out of bed, leaving Brooke in bed alone.

"So, do you want to tell me what happened last night," Lucas asked, knowing it was a long shot, but he really hoped she would open up. Brooke sat up and shook her head.

"Ok," Lucas said, getting up from the chair he was sitting, and kissing Brooke on the forehead.

"Oh, yeah, we are meeting the gang in 30 minutes at the café," Lucas said, heading toward the bathroom, as Brooke nodded and got up. Once Brooke was ready, she and Lucas headed to Luke's house, so he could change, and then headed to the café. At the café, Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Jake, Tim, Anna, Felix, and Felix's girlfriend, Theresa, were waiting when Luke and Brooke finally showed up.

"Sorry, we're late, ya'll," Lucas said when they sat down, "someone decided to take forever in the shower."

"Well, I wouldn't have taken so long, but you were the one who decided to make my water cold," Brooke said, playfully slapping Luke's arm.

"I bet Luke helped her warm up," Felix whispered to Tim.

* * *

Thanks,

Heather


	14. Nikki

**Hey guys…sorry it's been so long, but my life has been really hectic! I hope everyone like this ud. Please review!**

**Just to remind everyone: Karen is not Lucas's mom...Deb is. Lucas and Nathan are twins.**

**Rated T!**

**I do not own anything! **

* * *

After eating, the gang decided to take Brooke to Rivercourt to hang out. When they got to Rivercourt, everyone, except Brooke was surprised to see Nikki there with two guys. 

"So, which one his he?" one of the guys asked, and Nikki pointed to Jake. Nikki never saw Brooke, who was at the back, so Nikki was happy. The two guys with Nikki started walking towards Jake.

"DO NOT LAY A FINGER ON HIM," Brooke yelled, making her presence known.

"Brooke," both of the guys asked, as the both stopped dead in their tracks, and Brooke nodded.

"Hey Chase," Brooke said, and then turned to the other guy, "Hey Jason."

"Hey Brooke," Jason said, lowly. Brooke then turned to Nikki.

"I thought I told you to leave. Oh, ya know it's not smart to get these boys to come do your dirty work," she yelled, harshly, which shocked the others. As they watched, everyone saw Nikki go pale, as Brooke's eyes showed anger.

"Chase, Jason you guys need to leave," Brooke said, sternly. "Brooke, don't do this," Chase said, hoping Brooke would stop.

"She said leave," Lucas said, stepping in front of Brooke, like he was protecting her.

"She doesn't need you to fight for her," Chase said stepping up in Lucas face. Lucas stepped closer to Chase ready to fight.

"Both of you stop. Chase I said leave, I'll call you later. AND you, Luke, I don't need you fighting for me. They are friends of mine, so just back off please," Brooke yelled frustrated. Lucas backed off, pissed that Brooke was yelling at him.

"Brooke, please just don't do anything stupid," Jason finally spoke up.

"Well, you see, that's not me," Brooke said, and then pointed to Nikki, "she does all the stupid things. Now please leave."

"Okay, Brooke, we're going," Chase said, giving Brooke a hug, and leaving with Jason in tow.

"Um, hello, I'm paying you guys, so you better get back here," Nikki yelled, but Chase and Jason kept on walking.

"Paying with what," Brooke asked sharply.

"Well, ya know since my parents died, I've come into a little bit of money," Nikki said smiling.

"Like hell, you did. Believe me MY parents wanted nothing to do with you," Brooke yelled, "by the way, who told you they left you money?"

"Well, um…I just figured…um," Nikki stuttered, not liking where this was going.

"Well, guess what, YOU'RE WRONG," Brooke said.

"You little bitch, this is all you fault," Nikki yelled, swinging her arm towards Brooke's face. Luckily, Brooke was prepared and caught Nikki's arm, and gripping it tightly.

"No…No it's yours. Look, what they did was wrong. But you, what you did was worse. I mean I thought you always wanted better for your children, then what we had. But abandoning her was wrong. You fucked up. Not me. But you know, you not only left Jenny, you left me. I had no one. The only person who really loved me was Aunt Karen, but she didn't live with me," Brooke yelled and whispered, tears running down her face.

"I did, Brookie, I mean I do. I want Jenny to have a good life. No a great life…better than what we had. Parents who actually cared and loved them," Nikki said, going over and pulling Brooke into a hug.

"If you really want her to be happy and live a better life then you need to leave. One day if Jenny wants to find you, she can, but now I think it would be best if you just left," Brooke whispered to Nikki. Nikki nodded, and let go of Brooke and started walking towards her car.

"Nikki, hold up," Brooke said, as she went over to Nikki, "take this." Brooke tried to hand Nikki some money.

"Brookie, no," Nikki said refusing the money.

"Please Nikki, just take it," Brooke said. Finally Nikki gave in and took the money.

"Thank you…and I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you," Nikki said, as they hugged, both with tears in their eyes. Finally, Nikki walked away and walked to her car and left. The gang was still trying to figure out what had happened. All of them were staring at the direction of which Nikki had just left. Lucas finally looked over at Brooke. Brooke was sitting down, looking in the same direction he had been looking, tears streaming down her face. Lucas slowly walked towards Brooke and sat down beside her and put his arms around her. Brooke looked over at him and smiled slightly, but when Brooke then looked up and saw a fuming Peyton standing in front of her, with her hands on her hips.


End file.
